


Say My Name

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [63]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Everyone thinks it's adorable that Mickey (Ian's best friend) calls Ian everything but his actual name, but Ian finds it frustrating. Especially since Mickey doesn't seem to have that problem with anyone else.





	Say My Name

"Hey firecrotch! Nice pants!"

Ian rolls his eyes where he's plating himself a generous amount of food at the buffet. It's the end of the month and they have a very nice boss who likes to throw celebratory parties in her huge backyard every last Saturday. Especially when the company does exceptionally well. 

"Thanks  _Mickey_  i got them last week."

Mickey grabs his own plate with a grin. "Wise decision."

That makes Ian chuckle, pleased that Mickey approves of his new skinny jeans. "Not eating the salad?"

"Fuck that." Mickey shakes his head intentionally skipping said salad. "Don' need no fucking salad to look this good." He lifts the collar of his shirt in mock pride and Ian laughs.

Ian doesn't say he agrees 100%. They're best friends, they've been best friends for years now. He can't tell Mickey just how sexy he is. Can't tell him how sexy he always is. Saying something like that crosses a line Ian is not ready to. But boy does he agree. From Mickey's soft black hair that's slicked back perfectly, to the fitting checked shirt he has on. From the black jeans that accentuate his round ass, to his general demeanor. Ian just fucking loves this man so much. Mickey's the hottest guy Ian has ever laid his eyes on. He has loved his best friend for a long time now but their friendship is doing so well Ian would rather keep it that way. They're perfect as they are. Except of course for the part where Mickey has never said his name; not even once. But Ian's used to it by now. He wishes Mickey could call him Ian, even if just once, especially since has no problem calling other people by their names. Case and point when Dave from accounts joins them at the buffet. 

"Sup Dave." Mickey nods at the guy. 

"Hey Mickey, hey Ian. Was wondering where you guys are." He turns to Ian. "What names has he given you today?" 

Ian shrugs. "So far it's firecrotch, but that's not new, its just inappropriate." He glares at Mickey who just raises an amused eyebrow. 

"That's not inappropriate." Dave says. "You're a natural redhead. It's only safe to assume the curtains match the drapes." 

"Oh fuck off." Ian glares at him too. 

"What are we talking about?" Nancy their boss' secretary asks reaching for her own plate. 

"My pubic hair." Ian replies making Mickey and Dave laugh. "Save me." He whispers to Sarah and the two men laugh even louder. 

"Fuck this." Ian just walks away with his food to eat by himself. It's getting cold anyway. 

                                                       **°×°×°**

 

The men are having a friendly game of basket ball when things get not so friendly. One minute Ian is scoring and the next Leon and Simon are rolling on the ground, throwing punches. A couple of people try to stop the fight but both guys are big and everyone who tries to come between them gets pushed away or ends up with a black eye. 

When Dave tries to help and his glasses get punched off his face, Ian's had enough. "For fuck's sake." He moves forward towards the two angry men. Leon is pushing Simon against the wall so Ian taps his shoulder. "Excuse me." 

Leon turns to face him with a glare and Ian throat punches him. His coworker goes down, hands on his throat, trying to catch his breath. Ian turns to Simon and the guy raises his hands in surrender. 

"Good." Ian says looking between the two men. "Now, Samantha is a good boss but she doesn't tolerate violence. So how about the both of you get your shit together before you end up fucking jobless?" 

"What's going on?" Mickey shows up from wherever he was. "Why the fuck's everyone looking at Gallagher?" 

Seeing his cowokers fighting and spoiling a lovely afternoon irritated Ian enough to do something about it. But hearing Mickey not use his name, again, frustrates Ian even more and he walks away leaving the rest to update his best friend. 

                                                       **°×°×°**

 

"Are you alright?" 

Ian hears Mickey ask softly behind him. He's standing by the kitchen sink drinking a beer and looking out the window so he turns around to look at his best friend. "Yeah." 

"Hear you took down Leon. Damn." 

Ian rolls his eyes. "They were ruining the party." 

"Yeah but fucking Leon?" Mickey steps closer. "I knew you were JROTC but I didn't know you could do  _that!"_  He narrows his eyes at Ian. "Should I be scared of you?" The redhead rolls his eyes again but this time with a blush. He takes a sip of his beer to try and cover it. "But seriously though, you good?" Mickey asks, all teasing gone.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ian turns to his beer and sways it in his hand. Mickey's concern reminds him that they're best friends that care about each other so he really shouldn't care that for whatever reason Mickey has never said his name. 

Mickey taps his cheek twice taking Ian by surprise. "Good. See you out there bad ass."

"O...kay. That my new nick name?" 

Mickey flips him off on his way out and Ian laughs. 

                                                       **°×°×°**

 

"Yo Gallagher! Wake up!" Ian startles and rubs his eyes. He glares up at Mickey who's sitting at the edge of his desk. 

"Is there a reason you're interrupting my afternoon nap?" 

"Yeah. Why do you get to nap and I don't?" 

"'Cause I already got my job done, now fuck off." Mickey just smiles at him.  God, that beautiful dimpled smile. "Now move before I make you." 

Mickey scoffs. "Like to see you try tough guy."

Ian tries to push at Mickey's hips but he doesn't budge. "Asshole." He insults before lying on Mickey's lap. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are we doing?" 

"Going back to sleep." 

Mickey stands up and Ian slides off his lap. "Alright sleeping beauty, go back to sleep. Dinner at your place tonight, right?" 

Ian nods sleepily. "Right. Come get me when you're done." Mickey ruffles his hair and Ian swats him away with a scowl. "Asshole." He repeats. 

"Is that your nickname for me? Because you say it alot." Mickey laughs, walking away in reverse. 

"Ass. Hole." Ian emphasizes and get the middle finger in return. 

Janice starts laughing as soon as Mickey's walked away. "You guys are adorable, I could watch you all day." She says. "And those nick names he's always giving you, oh my." 

Ian leans back and looks on till Mickey's disappeared. "Yeah, I kinda hate it." He mumbles to himself. 

                                                       **°×°×°**

 

"Okay so Iron man, right?" Mickey asks while washing the cabbage by the sink. 

"You brought it, right?" Ian grates the carrots and then starts cutting up tomatoes. 

"Course i did. Where's the chicken? I'm done here." 

They work for thirty minutes together, their movements in sync as they work around the kitchen. They've been doing this for long enough that no one bumps into the other and soon their dinner is ready. 

Mickey sets the table while Ian plates their food and fetches them beer from his fridge. "How is your sister?" Ian asks referring to the visit Mickey paid her yesterday. 

"Fine. She just wanted me to meet her fiancé." Mickey joins Ian at the table and lifts his fork. 

"She's engaged? That's amazing!" Ian exclaims excitedly. 

"I guess." 

Ian takes a bite of his food and moans. "We did good." 

"We always do good." Is Mickey's reply accompanied by a sly wink. 

They eat in comfortable silence and for the millionth time Ian can't help but wish they were a couple. Sure they always eat dinner together at each other's places and sure they see each other alot, but Ian wants more. 

Ian wants them to sleep in the same bed. He wants them to share clothes, wake up together, shower together before heading to work. Ian wants them to  _be_  together. Make love and be there for each other as more than just friends but lovers too. 

But how does he bring up that subject to a person who cant even say his name? It's a subject that stresses him the fuck out and he hopes he'll be able to tackle it one of these days. 

Fuck, Mickey makes even eating look sexy. 

After dinner Ian gets more beer from the fridge and they settle in for the movie. He subtly sits as close as he can to Mickey so their thighs are almost touching. Maybe it's in his head but sitting this close to Mickey makes him feel very hot. Literally. The movie hasn't even started yet and Ian is getting the urge to run a hand up Mickey's thigh. 

"Say my name." He blurts out suddenly surprising even himself. 

Mickey who was about to sip his beer pauses mid air. "What?"

Ian inhales deeply then releases a shuddering breath. "Say my name Mickey." 

Mickey places the can on the coffee table and turns his entire body towards Ian. The redhead keeps looking at the TV. "Wha..." Mickey trails off. "I don't..." 

"In all the time we've known each other you have never said my name Mick." Ian now looks at his best friend who's wearing a heavy frown. 

"What are you talking about? I call you Gallagher all the time." 

"Ian." Ian swallows. "You've never called me Ian."

Mickey opens and closes his mouth, still baffled. "Sure I have." 

Ian shuts his eyes and inhales deeply one final time. "Say my name, before I make you." 

Mickey stares at him eyes wide. Ian decides it's now or never. He straddles Mickey and his best friend gasps. 

"Say my name." Ian whispers. He bends so their lips are practically touching. "Say my name Mickey." He repeats, his voice even lower. 

Mickey's hands touch his thighs and Ian feels him shaking. Fuck! Why is Mickey shaking? Suddenly he's hit with guilt over pressuring his best friend. "I'm sorry." Ian shakes his head. "I shouldn't have." He starts to get off Mickey's lap but the shorter man holds his waist tightly. 

"Don't." 

Ian searches Mickey's eyes. The brunette is breathing hard. His eyes are alternating between Ian's green ones and his lips. The redhead takes that as his que to initiate a kiss. He moans the moment their lips touch. Mickey pulls him even closer and Ian moans louder. Kissing Mickey is exactly what Ian imagined and more. So much more. 

It's intense, it's overwhelming, it's fucking amazing. Ian pushes his tongue past Mickey's lips and the latter easily let's him. Ian tilts his head and grabs the back of Mickey's head. They pull back to gasp for air and both men stare at each other surprised, while licking their lips.

"Say my name." Ian repeats firmly. 

"Ian."

Ian inhales sharply. His jaw drops and he has to shut his mouth when it starts to get dry. "Again." 

"Ian."

Ian's heart literally flatters. "Fuck." He never thought someone saying his name could ever feel this good but this is Mickey. Ian moans and moves even closer so he can initiate another tongue filled kiss. His name out of Mickey's mouth has him so hard it's borderline painful. His name out of Mickey's mouth feels like a fucking proposal. 

"Again." 

"Kiss me Ian." 

Ian nods quickly and doesn't hesitate in obliging him. He is so happy he had the guts. Because this right here just became the happiest day of his life. And when Mickey puts his hands under Ian's shirt making him shiver, he say's Ian's name one more time and the redhead gets off his lap so he can drag his best friend turned lover into his bedroom. 

"Gonna have you saying my name all night." 

"Whatever you say  _Ian."_

_"Fuck."_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - same name  
> Twitter - LuckyShaz2015  
> Come say hi!  
> And u can join Shameless Fb group - LET'S BE SHAMELESS SHAMELESSLY
> 
> Mob love!!!!


End file.
